Life On the Argo ll
by UnclaimedDemigod
Summary: Life on the Argo ll can get a little too exciting. See life on the Argo ll from Percy and Annabeth's point of views. Experience battles, Percabeth moments, and life with Leo on board. My first story, inspired by Rick Riordans series Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Heroes of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Please don't criticize my first story too much. Hope you like it, and be sure to comment and answer the Question! Thanks guys and girls!

Chapter 1: Life on the Argo ll

Character view: Anna Beth Chase

"Get up ye scallywags! It's gonna be a busy day and we're all going to par-…..particka-…whatever, we're all going to join in!" _Its participate stupid_. Anna Beth thought. She groaned allowed and burrowed deeper into the covers. _Ooh it's cold! _They had been flying (yes, this was a flying ship) over the arctic ocean for a day now, and Anna Beth couldn't wait to get to Greece where they would all be warm and not be freezing their pisino's off. With Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus yelling at everyone's bedroom doors Anna Beth knew she wasn't going to get to sleep again. What time was it? She rolled over to where her watch lay on the nightstand. 5:00 Am. _Ugh! _This was about 3 hours before her usual waking time, but yesterday yet another sea monster had attacked the ship and had left it barely running. The main mast had been snapped in half in the monsters jaws like a toothpick, they had almost lost Phestus the dragon head to its gigantic maw. Leo wanted the whole "crew" up early to fix it up. Anna Beth groaned again. Leo had started his 2nd daily wakeup call. Usually everyone was up by the first call, in which Leo walked down the hall yelling (sometimes screaming) the days schedule. Everyone had to get up or else he wouldn't shut up. His second wakeup call, consisted of spreading his arms out as wide as they would go the width of the corridor, with one thin, metal pipe in each hand. He would then run down the length of the hallway banging everyone's doors as he yelled, "For Olympus!" He had run half the length of the hall in his second wakeup call when Anna Beth heard the door to the room to the left of her room open. Piper's room. Piper didn't charm speak her friends often, but when she did, she had a good reason. It must have worked, well, it usually worked, because Leo stopped yelling, and Anna Beth heard him start walking quietly down the hall. She stood up slowly, trying not to feel that dizziness she always felt when standing up quickly after waking up. She was sore from battling the sea monster yesterday. It would be worse tonight after fixing up the ship. After using the bathroom she slipped into some baggy, work jeans and an old I …..New York t-shirt. She passed Leo coming from the food-room stuffing pop-tarts in his face with two "extra" packages in his back jean pockets. She tried to give him what Percy Jackson, her boyfriend and the son of Poseidon, called the Im-gonna-kill-you stare as she went through the door, but he went down the hall chuckling. Only Hazel LaVesk, daughter of Hades, was missing from the breakfast company. Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and Piper McLain his girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite, sat next to each other near the end of the 10-seater table both eating waffles, Piper had bananas on hers; Jason had a plain syrup-soaked waffle rolled up held by three fingers. Frank Jong, son of Ares, sat alone across from them eating cheerios. Percy sat near the opposite end, eating fruit loops, picking out the blue ones. Sitting down at the end next to him, she smiled and said, "Morning." Then, just seeming to realize she had walked into the room, he looked up from his fruit loops. "Hi!" He gave her his warm smile. Oh he was handsome! He gazed into her eyes, and Anna Beth had to blush and look down. Her eyes fell down onto the paper- thin, square, gold plate perfectly welded onto the table, kind of like a place-mat. There was one at each spot. She placed a hand palm-down on the gold and gave her order, "Two crispy, medium sized pancakes with syrup and strawberries on top." She lifted her hand, then quickly placed it back down to add "Some orange juice too please." Percy chuckled, and placed his hand on his gold place-mat, "Me too." "You're still hungry?" Anna Beth asked, though, she wasn't surprised. Teen-age boys were a bottomless pit! "Yah, _and_ Leo said kitchen is closed for lunch 'due to technical difficulties'." He answered. Jason yelled down the table. "We're all going to starve by 9:00am due to our back breaking labor. Leo has no mercy!" Apparently you could hear everything from that end of the table. Finishing her pancakes, Anna Beth thought of the long day ahead of them. They had to fix the mast, clear the deck of splinters, and if there was time, bang the dents out of Phestus' head. Leo would probably claim that as his own personal all-day job. Of course it would need his "more experienced hands" to do the job. And of course it would take all day to do this meticulous job. Leo wasn't usually a slacker, but everyone had their lazy days. Percy had finished his second breakfast and was trying to conjure up the ingredients of a pack lunch: lunch meat, though it would probably be warm and dry without a fridge for hours, pre-sliced bread, though it too would be stale soon, and 3 apples. At least they wouldn't be too bad without a fridge. The others had started the same preparations; Hazel had come in, had eaten a quick breakfast bar snack, and started to help Frank in ordering lunch. Leo came in and herded them out, and they heard him tearing out wires and popping caps, probably pieces of the table. Upon walking onto the main deck, everyone knew the day would seem to last forever. It was only 7:30 Am, and already the sun, ahem, Apollo's chariot was at its peak in the sky. They worked in pairs, Percy and Anna Beth worked at the holes in the stern, Frank and Hazel both working on the large splinters lying all over the deck, and Jason with Piper working on the main mast. Of course Leo was there, hammering the dents out of that old metal dragon's skull, pausing every few moments to melt particularly large dents back in with flame from his hands, him being the son of the god of fire and the forge. Percy dived over the edge of the ship; he would be down there for a while. He didn't need to come up for air being the son of the sea god. She saw Hazel and Frank working on the splinters, Frank had turned to a silver-back gorilla, thanks to an ancient gift from Poseidon passed down through the generations, and was trying to pull a splinter the size of a log from the deck with his gorilla hands. Piper was gazing up to where the masts top should be, Jason had flown to the the place where she was looking, lifting the spare mast (yes, they had a spare mast on the Argo ll) at the top. "A little to the left!" Piper directed him. Anna Beth heard Percy call her name and leaned over the edge. Percy's head was poking out of the water. "Toss down a patch, medium size!" She tossed down the patch, the worry about getting the sticky-glue side that was supposed to stick to the ship, as long as he touched it, it wouldn't get wet in the water. Yet another blessing of being the son of Poseidon. Anna Beth didn't want to be jealous of her friends godly parents, but lately, Athena, goddess of war and wisdom, didn't seem so, so, cool. Just then, Percy's cry of "Watch out!" made her head jerk up. She barely had time to scream before a huge tentacle wrapped around her chest and pulled her under the ocean surface.

Question: (I guess this really is 2 questions)Which Greek god of the seven I let you choose from would you have for a godly parent, and, once you do that, choose your least favorite. You could list all seven in order that you like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Written 10/14/14

Thanks for continuing on the adventure! Thought I'd hurry back and tell all what happens to Anna Beth!

Again thanks and please drop a good comment and answer the question! Sorry for the short chapter, life's been busy! (What is with all the exclamation marks?) Sorry for the depressing stuff, I was listening to More Beautiful/Sad Piano Songs By Brian Crain (that's what the song was called, on YouTube by David Basic), I suggest you listen to sad music too while reading this, maybe not the same thing I did. (Maybe 90 minutes of Sad music You'll Never Forget-by BeyondtheBeyond, Saddest Song Ever-by 1789K, 1 hour of the World's most emotional music #1- Nighcore Dirty jokerz-all YouTube)

Life on the Argo ll

Chapter 2: I go to Hades the natural way. (I die)

Character view: Anna Beth Chase

The water was ice, literally. My body crashed against small icebergs floating near the surface. A couple of times the tentacle broke out of the water and I quickly gulped what little air I could before we submerged again. I could no longer feel my face, my feet, everything. The tentacle tightened its grip on my waist and chest and I screamed in pain. Unfortunately when I did so, the thing pulled me under again. I sucked in water through my nose and mouth, shoving it out again and again. I screamed again underwater, over and over. My lungs were full of the water, the freezing, filthy water. I vomited, and sucked more water into my screaming lungs. Visions flew through my mind, Luke and Thalia finding me, coming to Camp Half-blood, all my friends, first kissing Percy. And as my own salt tears mixed with the ocean, I hated them all, why weren't they here? Where were they now? What would my Dad think when he heard I'd drowned?

I wasn't going to die fighting, my body was dead. A large fish swam up to me, no, Percy, I could see him reaching out his hand, I tried to grasp it, but he vanished. Percy, don't leave me again! I hated him, he had left me the first time, Camp Jupiter, he had left me to the Curses in Tartarus, and after promising we would never part, here I was, without him. I hated Athena, mom, for giving birth to me. I hated Percy even more for being able to breath underwater, I hated everyone, Gaea for raising the giants, for Chaos creating her, for everything happening,,,why couldn't the universe have just never been created? We wouldn't go through pain. I saw another form drifting next to me, it was Luke. He spoke, and I could hear him clearly, as if we weren't 300 feet under the surface. "Hey Anna Beth, its ok, its ok to be afraid. I was when I left this place." "Oh Luke!" my voice was the same as his, not muffled, clear. "I'm so sorry! I could have saved you! I-I-"Luke cut me off, "Shh-sh, it's alright, I'll see you soon." I felt him gently caress my face, and then he was gone. Oh Luke. I felt the tentacle push me down into the dark as far as it could go, it shouldn't have bothered, I was dead anyway.

Remind everyone to work a little harder at being a hero, or else you'll spend the rest of eternity in the fields of Punishment, my new home. The guy who looked in charge looked like he'd been in one of those Nazi concentration camps, which he probably had when he was alive. He stood about 20 feet away; he was the sickliest looking person I'd ever seen. His skin was stretched over his bent frame. He had a rough-looking, gray striped, long-sleeved shirt on with matching pants. They were practically falling off of him. He held a thin metal rod in his left hand, its tip red and orange with heat. He prodded the passing spirits with it, and they must have been able to feel it because echoing screams bounced around the…what, cavern? Yes. He noticed me, and slowly walked toward me, it seemed to take decades for him to reach me, which was probably true. Upon reaching me, he looked me up and down and said in a high-pitched breaking voice that hurt my ear, "The new arrival?" Without waiting for an answer he looked down at the rod in his hand, no, it had transformed into a clipboard with about 100 pages stuck on it. " . Anna Beth chase. Ooh another demigod. Huh, drowning? Really, you didn't die in action? That's like the first of the century! Well Anna Beth Chase I am Morry, your official torturer for the first hundred years, looks like you're in for an eternity of punishment." He saw the confused look on my face and chuckled. He sounded like a snorting pig. "It means you were naughty in life, and you get to have a front row seat of watchin your boyfriend get crushed for eternity." "What!" I had meant to raise my voice, but it sounded like a whisper. "Well, follow me and you'll see." I followed him across a flat, black sand expanse for hours. Along the way I saw people enjoying the benefits of the Fields of Punishment. One woman was screaming, running from a single spider. I shuddered; I hadn't been that bad had I? Another man had to watch pony cartoons for eternity, another man had to listen to opera music, now he must have done something terrible.

We arrived to a small wooden platform about five inches high and 7by7 feet in width and length. I stopped short when I saw who was standing at the center of the platform with his hands tied behind his back, Percy. "Anna Beth, you've got to get me out of here." He said, his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face. "Percy!' I turned to Morry who was checking things off his list. "You've got to bring him back to life or something; he's not supposed to be here." Morry glanced up. "Of course he's not, but you will be tortured emotionally by watching him be tortured physically." "Please, let him go," I tried to grab his arm but my hands went through it like mist, right, we were both spirits. "He's done nothing wrong! You can't do this!" I was screaming now, and didn't notice the monster crawl onto the platform with Percy until I heard him scream. I whirled around, and saw Percy half lying half sitting on the platform being held up by the jaws of the beast, his now bloody shoulder in its mouth. I ran toward the platform, but slammed into an invisible wall surrounding it. I tried again, taking a running leap thinking I could hop over the invisible barrier. I only succeeded in dislocating my shoulder. Ugh, really, spirits can dislocate things?! Percy moaned, Morry checked things off his list, while I was breaking and dislocating things, I felt little pain, all that was on my mind was Percy. Now, someone or something had tied him to a stake, and an invisible thing was holding a visible whip, and ripping his flesh open with it. He screamed and called out my name. "Anna Beth, please! Aaghh!"

I knew a normal mortal would be dead by now, from blood loss and pain, but Percy was still moaning and screaming. This was the worst punishment, the worst. "Please, anyone, any god who cares. Prove your love to your children. Save us! Save him! Please, leave me here, but save him!" Percy's tortured cries reached my ears, his blood splattered the ground and my face. Why could blood and monsters pass though the barrier, but not me? Morry had disappeared, but his clipboard lay on the ground, I ran to it, it must say something, explain something. It was a list of totrtures, all too ghastly to name. I threw it down, wipred the blood from my face, and started to slam myself against the invisible wall. I spit the blood from my mouth, I wasn't sure if it was mine, I had bit my toungue, but Percy's blood was also spraying everywhere. It was all too horrifying, but it was real, and it was forever. I kept screaming, and slamming myself against the wall, Percy's screams rang out, and then, it was as if all the lights went out. I was drifting, all was dark, all was peaceful, all the pain was gone. I wondered if this is what dying peacefully was like, but I was a already dead.

I opened my eyes, my ship bedroom ceiling, still with the constellation maps I'd taoed to it. Someone was holding my hand tightly, "Anna Beth, please wake up! Please." A voice said quietly, but with a great amount of longing. I knew that voice, it had been screaming in pain moments ago, or, or had that been a dream?

No, it was Percy. I had died, but somehow, I was back.

Question: What is the worst punishment possible (in your opinion) in the Fields of punishment?

Sorry for all the blood and drama, please leave a not too mean comment! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for continuing the adventure! Sorry for the bloody chapter last time, I was listening to depressing music. You'll have to have read the last chapter to understand this one.

Life on the Argo ll

Chapter 3: Raising Anna Beth from the dead

Character View: Percy Jackson

I was frozen in place, Anna Beth hadn't even seen the tentacle before it grabbed her and pulled her under. "Anna Beth!" I screamed my voice breaking. Then, without thinking, which is something I'm a pro at, I went after them. I was already in the water, so I directed an ocean current towards where they disappeared, and hopped in.

1 hour, 3 hours, 4? It was hard to keep track. The ocean carried me for only 3 miles, and then I was spent. _Anna Beth_. Thinking of her helped me go for 2 more miles, then I almost blacked out from the exertion. I need to go further, I need to save her. We had promised to stay together always after Tartarus. _Always._ And here I was, clueless to her whereabouts. I heard someone call my name, _really_ hoping it was Anna Beth. I stopped to rest and listen. It was a whisper. Then I realized that Anna Beth wouldn't be able to talk underwater, let alone whisper. Then, I saw the nymph. She was floating right next to me; she must have been using my ocean current to keep up. "Percy Jackson." She said again in a breathy voice. "Y-yes I'm Percy." She laid a hand on my shoulder and I was instantly energized. "Uh, thanks." I said to her. "You will need the strength to bear what I must tell you." I then broke out in a cold sweat, and I didn't even know you could do that underwater. "Anna Beth?" I asked hesitantly, my voice near breaking. "I am afraid so" She answered, with barley any emotion on her cold, blue face. "We-the ocean nymphs, sensed her in the water, we attacked the monster that had captured her, but, _I'm afraid we were too late." _

Everything stopped. The ocean current, my breathing, all that continued was the pounding in my ears. Anna Beth dead. Gone, _forever_. I screamed, pulled a giant wave through the water that washed the nymph from my view, and broke down.

Jason flew past many times, calling my name, but the giant bed of kelp that had floated over my still body concealed me. I stared up at the sun shining through the water, wanting it to go away, wanting everything to be dark, and still. Why should anything be bright and cheerful now that Anna Beth was gone? I wanted to drown, I filled my lungs with water and held it there, but I was still alive, still alive and worthless. I floated to the surface, the sun now staring me full in the face. I moved so that everything but my head was in the water. Bunches of seaweed floated past. _Seaweed_. _Seaweed brain_. I groaned out loud. "Percy?" Jason had found me. I looked up at him hovering in the sky above me, blocking the sun, angry at him for still having Piper. "She's gone Jason, she's gone."

Back at the Argo ll, everyone tried to console me. _What do they all know? They don't know how it feels, Anna Beth is gone, I wish I was too. _Piper and Hazel were in tears, and it came to Jason and frank having to console them also. Leo's eyes were wet with unshed tears, and he turned his head so no one would see. Jason sat down next to me. He cleared his throat. I prepared myself to block out his voice, to block out all the "I'm so sorry's" and the "Are you OK's" But what came from his lips was a surprise, "We-well, Piper and I, we have a plan." "To _what?_" I spat at him "Find her body? She's dead, _gone_, _forever_; nothing is going to change that." Then I pulled out Riptide, and held it to my throat. Everyone turned to me at that. Their shouts rang out, but I paid no attention to them. I was going to do this._ I'll see you soon Anna Beth._

I found myself on a small, wooden platform. My hands were tied behind my back, and a monster, _too _ugly for words, was standing off to the right of the platform. "Your girlfriend will be heya' soon," he or she, _whatever it was_, said. It said it unkindly, in a raspy voice, like he really, _really_ needed to cough, he also had a really strong old Brooklyn accent. "Anna Beth?" "Uh, yah, what-ever her name is, shell be heya' soon." The monster looked straight ahead. What was this place? Was it like visiting hour for all the spirits in separate levels? What about the tied hands? "Um, excuse me. But where am I?" The _thing_ chuckled, "Look around ya kid, The Fields of Punishment. We provide punishment fer all _deserving souls_ 24/7." he answered proudly. _The Fields of Punishment?_ I mean, I hadn't led the best life, but surely I didn't deserve this! "Uh, why am _I_ here? Is Anna Beth, um, _living_ here also?" "Uh, duh kid. You've done ple'nty against the gods an' mortals to bring you here, but, that's not why you _are_ here. Yuh girlfriend-""Anna Beth" I corrected him. "Yah, yah. Ann-beth, she's heya for punishment, an' I tell you, it ain't gonna be preddy for eitha' of you." The freak of Pan stared straight ahead, chuckling once more. I broke out in a sweat. "What do you mean?" "Well, to keep it simple, yor' gonna stand on this heya platform fer eternity being tortchud while she gits a front row seat." He kept on explaining the tortures, but I had stopped listening. Tortured? For eternity?

I stood there for hours, imagining the tortures. When Anna Beth arrived, I was in tears. "Anna Beth, you've got to get me out of here" I told her, my voice breaking. "Percy!" She started to argue with this skinny, concentration camp prisoner who had walked up with her, he held a clipboard in his hands, and kept glancing at it while she yelled at him. I opened my mouth to speak again, but never got the chance. The ugly had climbed on the stage, and was just now sinking his teeth into my shoulder. "Aaggh!" I screamed. Its teeth sent sharp spikes of pain hot as fire, through me. The next few minutes went on forever.

With the thing chewing on my shoulder, and Anna Beth screaming, all was mixing together. I fell unconscious for a few seconds, and woke up tied to a stake, my back pointing outwards. My blood was everywhere. I puked more of it up, red bucketful's of it, and grew even dizzier from that. Then, hot lashes of fire across my back slammed me closer towards the stake. _Slash._ Blood. Pain. Anna Beth. "Anna Beth, please! Aaghh!" I cried out in pain. I thought I heard Anna Beth cry out a prayer to the gods. _Slash. _I screamed again. _Please, anyone who is listening._ I prayed. _Slash_. More pain. _Get Anna Beth out of here._

I heard a soft hum, felt the pain go away, and then all went dark.

"Come on man, wake up, just wake up, you're scaring us man." Leo's voice boomed over me. My head pounded. I felt as if my shoulder had been chewed by the maw of a monster. I was in a soft bed, lying on my stomach. All I wanted to do was shut my eyes, and dream of Anna Beth. "Go away. Let me sleep." "Oh, thank the gods, he's alive!" "Shh! You're hurting my head man." "Sorry, I, I've got to tell the others!" Leo's shoes squeaked as he ran from the room. Where was I anyway? I wanted to sit up, but the pain in my shoulder and back was too great.

I must have drifted, because when I opened my eyes, and saw that the sunlight had shifted to the other end of the room. _Wait, I was going to figure out where I was. I must have drifted._ "You're safe on the Argo ll my man." Leo's voice again. "Shouldn't we let him sleep some more?" Pipers voice this time. "If he doesn't respond, yes." Jason's voice. I couldn't see them, they must have been at the end of the bed. "Guys?" I croaked. Gasps came from what sounded like all three. They moved to my side of the bed, and I could see them clearly. They all looked like they hadn't slept for years. Leo: "How's it goin' bro? Still sore between the shoulder blades?" Jason: "Glad you're back man." Piper: "Um, Percy, can I change your bandages now? We were waiting till you felt a little better." I hesitated, and then nodded. I gripped the bed sheets with my fists, and pulled some pillow into my mouth to bite down on. She peeled away the bandage on my shoulder and replaced it. All the while with me crying like a baby and biting the bed sheets. When she finally started on my back, cleaning the lacerations, I blacked out.

I woke up an hour later they told me. I sat up with Frank and Jason's help. It took me 10 minutes to stand and limp to the door; I _almost_ made it, but collapsed. Luckily Frank caught me without causing _too much _pain. They helped me to Anna Beths room, all the while Jason explaining everything. "We were all shocked at your suicide; we didn't know what to do. The girls were screaming, and Leo fell over in a faint." "Seriously?" I asked "Seriously. Anyway, Soon after, your body just, disappeared, not disintegrated or anything like that, just, was there one moment, gone the next." "It was _totally creepy_." Said Leo, who followed us down the hall. "Yah, then, hours later, we got a call from Pluto, uh, Hades, with one of those Iris messages." "Yah," Leo cut in, "It was so unlike him, well, not that I've ever met him of course. But he said you guys weren't supposed to be there yet, and you got his death lists or something all mixed up. He's _really_ angry with you. I'm sure Poseidon and Athena had something to do with it too." I chuckled at that, then winced in pain. Frank's eyebrows drew together in concern. "You ok? Want us to stop so you can rest?" "No, thanks though, we're almost to Anna Beth's room." "Anyway, he sent you back; I don't know why he didn't heal you guys up though." When we arrive to Anna Beth's room, they helped me into a chair next to her bed, and left us alone. She looked so, so dead. I felt her face to make sure, warm. Yes, her chest rose and fell. Tears came to my eyes. "Oh Anna Beth." I held her hand to my lips. Then kissed her full on the lips, she didn't even stir.

I sat there for a while, with her hand in mine. "Anna Beth please wake up! Please." I said for the hundredth time. Her eyelids fluttered, and then opened completely. She stared at the ceiling, and then slowly turned her face toward me. "Percy!"

Question: Did this story make you tense up and want to read more?

Chap. 4 coming soon! Leave a nice comment please!


	4. Chapter 4

_I am_ _so sorry for the delay_, my sister had a baby and I had to watch her son. Well, here it is, when finished reading, please answer the question and leave a _nice_ comment if you would. If you have any suggestions for future stories or chapters that you would want me to write, tell me. I'm always grateful for suggestions. This will have to be a short chapter, sorry.

Life on the Argo ll

Chapter 4: The Drawbacks of Having Visited Tartarus

Character view: Percy Jackson

The drakon sped toward Annabeth, I threw my sword at its left eye, I missed. Now I was weaponless. "Annabeth, run!' I screamed, she ignored me. Holding the club she had picked up tightly in both hands, she charged towards the monster. That's when I saw Tartarus, in his human/giant form out of the corner of my eye. I opened my mouth to scream for Annabeth to run, but Tartarus lifted his hand, and it seemed I was knocked to the ground by and invisible hand with with the breath knocked out of me. The drakon had Annabeth cornered against a huge wall of rock, it lifted its head, waiting for the command, Tartarus nodded his head, and I barely heard Annabeth's scream before-

I woke up screaming Annabeth's name, I heard a door open down the hall, and a few seconds later Annabeth rushed into my room, sat on my bed, and put her arms around me. "Percy, Percy it's alright. It's alright. I'm still here." I tightened my grip on her. "Which dream was it this time?" She asked. "The one where the drakon gets you." I answered, shuddering. "I can never save you, I try, but in some of my dreams, I can never get my legs to move." It was the day after I committed suicide and Annabeth had drowned. I was still sore. My shoulder wound kept me from moving my arm, and my back had stopped bleeding.

"Why don't we just get up now?" Annabeth reasoned. "I mean, Leo's going to sound wake-up call soon, we might as well." She kissed me on the forehead, let go and walked to the porthole in my wall. "The sunrise is so pretty." She said in awe. She was so hot. Even after just waking up to go to her bawling boyfriend, she was amazing. She had on an old, tattered I Survived the Arch t-shirt on, and sweats that were way too long on her. Her hair was in a ponytail that looked like it had barely been slept in. I have to say it again, she was hot. She turned toward me and smiled. "What are you looking at?" I closed my hanging jaw, and smiled. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Sometimes," she spoke in an almost whisper, "I pretend the god's aren't real, that there are no monsters, that you and me, and all our friends are just, well,_ normal_." She sighed, and started to get up from my bed. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down in my lap. "I sometimes feel that way too," I answered, holding her close, her head on my chest. "But, I love my dad, and Tyson, and I can't even imagine what life would be like without the gods, and magic and stuff. I mean, _what would we all do every day_ if there weren't monsters to fight?" Annabeth's smile returned, "Yah, I guess life would be pretty boring without them." "And," I continued, "We wouldn't even have our magical powers, and, then you and I wouldn't be together." She gave a small laugh and sat up straight in my lap. "You know I don't love you because of your powers! I love you because you are you." She looked at me with her intense gray eyes, they seemed to look into my soul, uncover all my secrets. But, I didn't mind, this _was Annabeth_.

She gave me a small kiss on the lips and went to my bedroom door. "You'd better hurry up and shower, Leo is probably up by now." She left the room, and everything went back to being dull and dark. The sunlight didn't even seem so cheery now that she had left. That was the effect Annabeth had on people that really knew her.

All I wanted was Gaea to be defeated, everything to go back to _normal_, and Annabeth and me going to Camp Jupiter. To live an almost normal mortal life. No monsters to fight and hopefully no god's who needed you for an errand they're immortal highnesses couldn't take the time to snap their fingers and do themselves. We wouldn't have to do any of that. We could go to college, Annabeth would love that. We could even get married someday, and maybe have kids. The 'for Olympus!" cry and the _thump_ _bump_ _thump_ down the corridor told me Leo had started the second wakeup call. I stood, cleared my mind, and went to the boys' bathroom, wondering what life would be like, just as a regular mortal.

Question: What do you think Percy, Annabeth, and al their friends lives would be like if they were just regular mortals? (Would there be a Percabeth? What jobs would they have? Would they ever learn that the Greek god's were real? Etc.)

Again, sorry for the short chapter! Will try to get chapter 5 up here soon. Thanks for reading, follow up on the story, and remember, the story will never really end (for those who have heard/read The Blood of Olympus).


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm actually adding a chapter the day after the last one! (_Cool!_) This one will also be shorter, due to many unwanted errands. Please when done reading leave (_if possible_) a _nice_ comment! Also, before I continue, I am _so sorry_ I forgot to put the disclaimer in my last four chapters, sorry, here it is.

Disclaimer: **I do not own** the PJO or the HoO series (_and their characters_) by Rick Riordan, I only claim the plot of this story.

Life on the Argo ll

Chapter 5: The Showers/The Pranks

Character view: Annabeth Chase

Leo's second wakeup call had started, and Percy hadn't come out of his room. _So much for_ _getting up and about earlier_. Annabeth thought. Heading back towards her room, she barely missed Leo's metal rod that he swung in her direction. "I'm up, I'm up!" She screeched. "Then why are you heading back to your room, just because you died doesn't mean you get to sleep till lunchtime!" Leo said, slipping his metal rods back into his magical apron, ahem, _tool belt_. He smiled with his teeth, pulled some mints from his tool belt, and handed them to Annabeth. "Oh, you also might want to use these, I think _someone_ forgot to brush their teeth this morning." He dodged the mint tin as Annabeth threw it back at him, then walked quickly back down the hall laughing. "If Piper _still_ wasn't in the bathroom, I could use the needed toiletries." She called loudly after him. She sighed and went to her room, grabbed her towel and clothes, then headed to the girls' bathroom, determined to take a shower.

"Piper, I really need to take my shower soon! Like _now_!" Annabeth said, knocking on the door over and over. All the demigod's had been a _little_ grouchy lately, and not too kind to one another. First it had started with sharp words, then it turned to mean pranks and using the bathroom long past the required and allowed time, as in Piper's case. Come on, you try defeating the very earth you live on _while_ keeping a good attitude. It's not as easy as it looks.

"Piper, ughhhh!" Annabeth sat down at the base of the door. _I wish all of this were over_. She thought. She heard the shower turn on, and groaned. "Annabeth?" Annabeth looked up to see Hazel standing next to her, her own towel and clothes in her arms. "Is everything ok?" Annabeth jerked her thumb towards the door, "Piper." There was no other explanation needed. "Oh." Hazel answered. "She's doin' it again." Hazel was the one that actually tried to calm everyone down after a fight or prank; she wanted to always keep the peace. Even Percy blew up sometimes and shot someone in the face with a stream of cold water. _Cold water_. Annabeth shot up from her sitting position, "Hazel! I have an idea!" "Does this have to do with a mean prank?" Hazel asked, standing slowly. "Well, yes. But, it's the only way we can stop Piper from doing this us every day. We need Percy." Hazel stared for a moment, then got it and actually smiled. "You know," she said mischievously, "this actually might be fun."

Annabeth walked down to the dining hall, only Percy, Frank, and Jason were all seated far apart from each other and eating breakfast. _Come on you guys, really? _Percy and Jason had had a big fight last night, about who really should be commanding the Argo ll. They had been yelling at each other, when Jason finally lost his temper, and slammed into Percy's bad shoulder, the pain had been so bad Percy blacked out and fell to the floor. Frank, who had been afraid to choose sides saw this, and attacked Jason as a pelican, flapping around pecking at his eyes and head. It had only stopped when Piper had charm-spoken the three to go to their rooms and not come out till they could behave.

So here they were now, Percy at one end of the table chugging his blue milk, glaring at Jason over the rim of his glass. Jason at the other end was chugging his orange juice, and glaring at Percy in the same way. Frank was seated at the middle, glancing nervously at each of them, only taking a bite of waffle every once in a while. The boys hadn't yet noticed Annabeth walk in. She quickly realized that Percy and Jason were having a chugging contest, and she knew who was going to win. Before she could say, "Guys, stop, you're acting like idiots!" Jason choked and spit out a stream of juice, he sat there coughing and gagging why Frank wiped the orange juice off of the table and his own face. _Ew_. Percy finished his milk, wiped the blue mustache off his face, and rose from the table with an almost evil glint in his eyes. "Shall we compete again tomorrow?" Jason looked up and glared at Percy, "You said no magical powers would be used!" Percy pointed him and said, "No, you did, I never agreed to it."

He turned to the door, and stopped smiling when he saw Annabeth. "Annabeth! Uh-um, i-it's not like we don't do this every day anyway." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. "There is going to be one last prank, and then we are going to end this." They reached the girl's bathroom and pushed him towards the door. "I can't go in there!" "Of course you can't Seaweed brain! Just use your powers and get Piper out of the shower, and please don't make the water too cold." Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled, "You," he said, pointing at her. "are mean." "Oh I try," she said pushing him closer towards the door.

Hazel walked up to them with an armful of towels, "I got them." She said, dumping all but one of them on the floor. "I don't think Piper will appreciate Percy being here with her all, you know." "_Oh_, yah" Annabeth said "Percy, please look away from the door." He looked away, and raised his hands to the door, a few seconds later there was a yelp, a small roar, and then the bathroom door burst open, and it seemed half the ocean poured out of the door, along with Piper. Hazel quickly tossed a couple of towels over Piper, then helped her stand. "Oh Percy! Annabeth! Hazel! Uhgghhhh!" She then ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door. Hazel cast a worried glance in Piper's room's direction, "I think we may have gone _a bit too far_." "Oh, don't worry; we'll talk to everyone tonight. Uh, Percy, could you clean this up?" "Sure."

Seconds later both the hall and bathroom were perfectly dry, and Percy was leading the water out of a porthole. Annabeth and Hazel quickly took their showers, and went to the dining hall where Percy had gathered Frank, Jason and Leo. Frank's face was expressionless, Jason was fuming, and Leo couldn't keep from laughing. "Oh, I wish I had been there to see that!" But at Jason's sharp look in his direction, he went silent. _Percy must have told them about our prank, _Annabeth thought; _did we really go too far?_ Upon seeing the girls, the boys quieted down.

Piper slipped in, hair still sopping wet, and stood next to Jason. Hazel went to Frank, and Annabeth went and sat in the chair next to where Percy had just sat. Percy then started his apologies, for all the pranks he'd done, and his attitude, then cam Leo's turn, Frank's, Hazel's, Jason's, then Piper's. Then Annabeth stood, cleared her throat and began. "I know what I was doing was wrong, what we were all doing was wrong, and I-I just want to say I'm sorry." She then quickly sat down. She felt Percy's hand squeeze hers, and visions of a life at Camp Jupiter flashed through her mind, _going to college with Percy_, _getting married_ _to him_, _having children_. Her eyes teared up. They probably wouldn't ever make it.

"Guy's, _this has got to stop_." Percy said. "How are we ever going to defeat Gaea if we aren't a team, if we don't fight her _together_?" Annabeth looked at Piper, their eyes met, and the strong look of forgiveness in Piper's eyes made Annabeth's tears finally fall. "We're _going to win this_; we're going _to make it out_. Then, we'll go _home_." Upon finishing, Percy looked at Annabeth and squeezed her hand again; she looked back at him, into his sea green-blue eyes, and squeezed his hand back. Yes, they were going to defeat Gaea, and they were going to make it back, they were going to make it home.

Question: (_This isn't really a question about what happened in the story_) Should I continue Life on the Argo ll?

(_Please give me an __**honest**__, __**kind**__ answer. You can give your answer in a comment. You can still comment even if you aren't a member of . I will wait a __**couple of days**__, if I don't get at __**least 3 requests**__**to continue**__, I will write a short, finishing_ _chapter_. _This __**won't**__be my last story on here about PJO and HoO, so don't worry_.) Thanks for reading! Please comment!


End file.
